Déjate convencer
by Bella Haze
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la primera cita entre Ichigo y Orihime? Por supuesto, no sería para nada normal... ¡Menos con tanta panda de molestos metiendo todo el tiempo las narices! [one-shot] #ConcursoIchiHimeFC


**Aviso:** Este one-shot participa del **Concurso Ichihime FC** de Facebook con el tema "Primera cita".

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí mi aportación para el evento de la página Ichihime :) Me hice bolas escribiendo este fic, más que nada porque no acostumbro a escribir comedia. Pero es que apenas leí la opción de la primera cita de Ichigo e Inoue no pude imaginarme nada muy cuerdo xD Jeje.

Deseo que les guste, lo hice con mucho amor por esta pareja. Más notas abajo.

( _El reto_ va a ser actualizado el próximo finde. Lo siento mucho pero tuve una semana complicada, espero que este one-shot lo compense un poco.)

 **Prompt:** 021\. Déjate convencer (tabla de música, **fandom-insano** )

 **Extensión:** 6.294 palabras

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Déjate convencer**

 **.**

Caía la noche en Karakura, había sido un día largo. La puerta senkai se cerró en medio de la calle y se esfumó, quedando solamente allí el grupo de amigos: Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y Sado. Volvían de la boda de Rukia y Renji y ya era hora de regresar a casa, la celebración en la sociedad de almas se había extendido hasta bien entrada la noche.

Ishida y Sado habían sido los primeros en cruzar el portal hacia el mundo mortal, como Renji los había distraído para dejar solos a Ichigo y a Inoue por un momento, tuvieron que esperar a que ellos llegaran.

Poco después Ichigo apareció junto a Inoue, rascándose la cabeza con una expresión algo tensa.

–Oigan… podrían habernos esperado para cruzar el portal juntos –soltó Ichigo al ver a sus amigos.

–No es nuestra culpa –comentó Ishida mirándolo de lado–. Abarai-kun insistió para… Hhm, no importa. Será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y ha empezado a refrescar –Ishida casi mete la pata–. De cualquier manera, podemos reunirnos luego para comentar los detalles de la boda de Kuchiki-san. Adiós, chicos.

Sado se quedó mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. Conociendo a Ishida, no le extrañaría que estuviera interesado en discutir sobre los vestidos…

–Uhm, ya me voy –susurró Inoue abrigándose con su pañuelo–. Nos vemos después –se despidió con una sonrisa media nerviosa.

–Sí. Cuídate, Inoue –dijo Sado. Le dirigió a Ichigo una mirada sutil pero exigente, y entonces Ichigo se giró de inmediato hacia la chica.

–E-Espera, Inoue –dijo con brusquedad. Estaba bastante nervioso–. Te acompaño.

Inoue no se iba a negar, por supuesto, después de todo era lo que se esperaba de Kurosaki-kun; él siempre se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta su casa. Los dos se despidieron de Sado y se fueron caminando juntos, ambos se veían un poco atolondrados desde lejos. La casa de Inoue quedaba cerca de donde estaban así que no tardaron en llegar, Ichigo subió con ella las escaleras y la acompañó hasta a la puerta del departamento.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Kurosaki-kun –expresó Inoue sinceramente. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que podían oírse los latidos. Desde que Ichigo le había preguntado, un rato atrás, si algún día podrían tener un tiempo a solas, ella no había dejado de inquietarse.

–Esto… –Ichigo parecía ser incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas–. Uhm… –Rodó los ojos. Ah, ¿desde cuándo le costaba tanto mirar a su amiga a la cara? Se rascó inconscientemente la cabeza otra vez. –¿Está bien… el sábado? –preguntó al fin. No quería ni saber cómo se veía su rostro en ese momento.

Si Ichigo estaba deshaciéndose de nervios y timidez, ni hablar de Inoue: a poco se quedó sin habla.

–Ah, claro –aceptó la chica casi sin aire. Sonrió torpemente sin saber bien qué más debía hacer o decir, y al ver que Ichigo estaba en la misma situación que ella, hizo tripas corazón y le dijo amablemente–: Uhm, ya me voy a dormir, Kurosaki-kun.

–S-Sí –Ichigo la miró y compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo, luego se giró para irse–. Te veo el sábado, Inoue.

Caminó de vuelta hacia el rellano de las escaleras y antes de bajar, se volvió hacia su amiga y levantó la mano en gesto de despedida. Inoue le devolvió el saludo y cuando Ichigo se fue, se metió en su departamento y empezó a hiperventilar profusamente: ¡no podía creer lo que había pasado!

Kurosaki-kun la había invitado a salir, ¡Kurosaki-kun le había pedido que se hiciera un tiempo para él! Oh, cielos… Su ritmo cardíaco estaba al borde del colapso, Inoue empezó a farfullar tantas cosas juntas, luego se puso a rodar frenéticamente por el suelo, diciendo cosas como que el sábado era día de novios y que Kurosaki-kun era muy amable, lindo y caballero, hasta que accidentalmente se golpeó la cabeza contra la pata de la mesa y tuvo que volver en sí.

–Oh, duele… –Se acarició la sien, aunque en realidad no le importaba el dolor, estaba demasiado feliz en ese momento. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida, sin dudas. –Kurosaki-kun se veía tan guapo hoy –musitó recordando a Ichigo con su _look_ elegante–. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que de veras pudiera verse tan sexy usando un traje, de veras el negro le sienta tan bien, ha sido espléndido –Inoue no pudo evitar sonreírse sola frotándose las mejillas–. ¡Oh, es tan liiiiiiiiiindooooooooo! –Se imaginó a Ichigo avanzando hacia ella con actitud seductora, ajustándose la corbata y encarándola con ojos lujuriosos…

" _Inoue…_ " ¡incluso su voz la seducía! " _¿Podrías…?"_ Oh, sus labios la invitaban... " _¿Podrías hacerte un tiempo para mí_?"

¡Kurosaki-kun era magnífico!

Inoue no tenía remedio. Pasó la noche en vela, delirando a voz en grito.

 **.**

–¡Buenoooos díaaaaas, Ichigooooooo!

¡Pum! Isshin quedó estampado contra la ventana, y gracias a Dios que estaba cerrada.

–No dejas de ir a mejor, Ichigo –resopló el miserable padre ante un hijo mayor que lo miraba acusadoramente apretando el puño.

–Cállate –gruñó Ichigo–, por tu culpa siempre me levanto de mal humor.

–¿Ah? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Eres un mal hijo! –exclamó Isshin ofendido–. ¡Masaki, nuestros hijos no valoran el padre atento, inteligente y sexy que les has de…!

¡Pum! Isshin cayó al suelo de una piña.

–Te dije que te callaras –Ichigo volvió a rezongar. Enseguida miró la hora en su reloj de cuarto y recordó al instante que tenía cosas que hacer.

La semana había pasado volando, finalmente era sábado y había quedado en verse con Inoue esa tarde. Ichigo se despabiló, estirando los brazos hacia la nuca.

Era un bello día en Karakura. Sintiéndose algo ansioso y extraño, se preguntó cómo iría a resultar todo aquello…

 **.**

–Ah, ¡Tatsuki-chan!, ¡ese no!

–¡Que sí! ¡Ponte éste, Orihime!

–¡No, ese es muy…! –Inoue se imaginó el rostro ceñudo y boquiabierto de Ichigo–, ¡Ah, ese es muy revelador!

No había caso. Tatsuki quería convencer a Inoue a toda costa de que se pusiera el atuendo más atrevido que había conseguido en la tienda de ropa, ¡es que ésta era su gran oportunidad! Inoue se arrepintió de haberle pedido consejos, después de todo ella sabía muy bien qué tipo de ropa le gustaba, tenía su propio estilo y no necesitaba cambiarlo.

–Ya, Orihime, es la primera cita –exclamó Tatsuki mientras buscaba otras prendas en el ropero–. Es un día muy especial, sabes, vas a recordarlo por el resto de tu vida. Tienes que verte tan diosa e irresistible que ese estúpido de Ichigo no quiera soltarte, ¿entiendes? –Sacó una percha del ropero, de la que colgaba un vestido azul cobalto junto a un lazo de color púrpura–. Oye, no había visto éste, ¿cuándo lo compraste?

–Ah, ese… Lo compré cuando trabajaba en la panadería pero… Hhm, nunca me lo puse.

Tatsuki miró el vestido con aprobación.

–Póntelo –Presionó la percha contra el pecho de Inoue y siguió buscando en el ropero, enseguida sacó una camiseta blanca de mangas largas y unas calzas color ceniza. Tatsuki escaneó a su amiga con gesto evaluador, estudió las últimas prendas que había encontrado y finalmente sonrió.

Inoue terminó de vestirse con la ropa que Tatsuki le había recomendado, se miró en el espejo desde varios ángulos y se sorprendió: realmente se veía bien, era un _look_ discreto pero elegante.

–Apuesto a que Ichigo debe estar igual de nervioso que tú –comentó Tatsuki sentándose en la cama–. ¿Ya sabes a dónde irán?

–Uhm, no –Orihime se quedó pensando, se imaginó a ambos corriendo alegremente por el parque de Karakura mientras de repente se les aparecía en el cielo una nave extraterrestre que emitía un rayo de luz muy poderoso, atrayendo a ella y a Ichigo hacia el interior de la nave y llevándoselos al espacio exterior; entonces Ichigo y ella liberaban sus poderes para derrotar a los seres misteriosos y comenzaban a luchar para salvar el planeta…

" _¡Bankai…! Inoue, ¡protégeme con tu escudo!"_

" _¡Sí! Santen Kessun, yo rech…"_

¡Bam! Una almohada golpeó su cabeza.

–Basta, Orihime, no pienses más –dijo Tatsuki–. Como sea, espero que te lleve a un buen lugar. Orihime, mantenme al tanto –Le sonrió confidente.

Inoue miró a su amiga mientras se acariciaba la cabeza. ¿A dónde irían ella y Kurosaki-kun? ¿Kurosaki-kun habría planeado especialmente algo para los dos? En realidad habían quedado en encontrarse en el parque, quizás allí decidirían qué hacer… Inoue sintió cosquillas en el pecho, estaba tan nerviosa que por momentos temía echar todo a perder. Era realmente especial que fuera a tener su primera cita con Kurosaki-kun, era un momento que había soñado siempre y de hecho no había dejado de pensar en ello en toda la semana.

Faltaba una hora para que se reuniera con él. Mientras tanto, ella y Tatsuki continuaron ultimando detalles.

 **.**

Ichigo se miró por última vez en el espejo y se acomodó el pelo. Su apariencia era la misma de siempre, no había mucho por cambiar en realidad. Se había puesto un pantalón de estilo chino color tierra y una cazadora beige sobre una camiseta de color negro; su vestimenta era casual pero se veía bastante bien. Se echó un poco de perfume en el cuello y en la ropa y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa.

–¡¿A DÓÓÓÓNDE VAAAAAAS, ICHIGOOOOOO?!

¡Bam! Isshin pasó de largo y fue a parar contra el sendero de baldosa. Tirado en el suelo, giró la cabeza para mirar a su hijo.

–Diablos, qué buenos reflejos –reconoció frotándose la nariz–. ¡Hey, te ves de lujo! –Isshin se puso de pie rápido para observar a su hijo de cerca, lo estudió rascándose la barbilla y con gesto picarón–. Oye, oye, ¿vas a salir con una chica, verdad? ¿Llevas dinero?

–Cállate, no es tu asunto.

–¡HUUUUUURRAAAAAAAA! –Isshin empezó a bailotear–. ¿Te cepillaste bien los dientes? ¿Te lavaste las orejas? ¿Te pusiste calcetines limpios? ¡Ese es mi chico, eh! –Le palmeó el hombro y le hizo una señal de aprobación con el dedo pulgar, luego se le arrimó para hablarle en voz baja–. ¿Llevas preservat…?

¡Pum! Una trompada en la nariz.

–Piérdete –Ichigo ignoró a su padre y cruzó la puerta de entrada, cerrándola tras de sí.

–¡Buena suerte, Ichigo! –exclamó Isshin, que se quedó en el piso hablando solo–. Masaki, por fin llegó el día en que nuestro hijo ha…

¡Pam! Ahora era una patada en la cabeza, esta vez cortesía de Karin que había aparecido de repente.

–Dios, qué viejo ruidoso –gruñó la chica dirigiéndose también hacia la calle–. Deja a Ichi en paz, vas a arruinarle el día.

–¿Hhm? –Isshin se levantó y se puso serio de golpe, escudriñando la apariencia de su hija y mirándola de cerca. Karin se puso nerviosa.

–¿Q-Qué?

–¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? –Isshin inquirió mirándola de reojo–. ¿Y esos pendientes? ¿Y ese perfume? ¿Eh? ¡AAAAJÁÁÁÁ! –Isshin exclamó apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo–. Mi Karin-chan, tú también estás en la edad de la flor, ¿verdad? ¡Piensas reunirte con un chico pero papi-celoso no lo va a permitir!

–¡Aah! –Karin se zafó del "súper abrazo ultra protector de Isshin" y salió de la casa a los tumbos exclamando "viejo loco". Isshin la persiguió por el barrio seguido por una preocupada Yuzu que envuelta en un delantal y espátula en mano, pedía a su papá que se callara y regresara a casa.

 **.**

Eran las cinco menos cinco. Ichigo había llegado al parque un poco antes, aunque claro, ¿quién no saldría de su casa cuanto antes teniendo un padre tan intenso y desquiciado revoloteando todo el tiempo alrededor? Ichigo se sentó en un banco y esperó a que llegara Inoue.

–¡Kurosaki-kun!

Inoue se acercó corriendo, de repente Ichigo se puso un poco nervioso. Se puso de pie intentando relajarse y… oh, vaya, Inoue estaba muy bonita.

–Inoue –la saludó–. Esto… ¿te encuentras bien?

–Huh –Inoue asintió con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás. Por todos los cielos, ¡Kurosaki-kun estaba guapísimo! Inoue no pudo evitar ruborizarse y rodar los ojos con timidez.

–Bueno… ¿Caminamos un poco? –¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en una cita? Por dentro Ichigo se deshacía de nervios. La única persona que estaba al tanto de su cita con Inoue era Sado, pero no es como si Sado pudiera haberle dado consejos prácticos al respecto… Ichigo no era bueno con las mujeres, no le quedaba más que aprender sobre la marcha. Después de pensárselo un poco, mencionó–: Esto, Inoue…

–¿Huh?

–Te ves muy bien.

–¡Ah! Gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

Inoue reprimió su grito de _fangirl_ y siguió caminando tranquila.

–Uhm… Kurosaki-kun también se ve bien –arriesgó de un momento a otro. Ichigo la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

–Oh, g-gracias –Ichigo se quedó pensando por unos segundos… "¿De veras...?"

Caminaron un poco por el parque, charlando de las mismas cosas de siempre: el trabajo, la clínica, los partidos, los programas de televisión, los chicos… Nada fuera de lo normal. Llegaron a una esquina desde la cual se podía avistar una muchedumbre que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del parque.

–¿Quieres ir a la feria? –preguntó Ichigo señalando en aquella dirección–. Hay un festival y… hay más cosas para ver, también podemos comprar algo de comida.

–¡Oh, es verdad! –Inoue se sobresaltó–, Sado-kun dijo que regalarían unos bocadillos con salsa mexicana deliciosos, quisiera probarlos –Se le hizo agua a la boca.

–De acuerdo, entonces vamos –Ichigo se sintió seguro y los dos se marcharon alegres.

De hecho, había muchas cosas para ver en aquella feria. Desde puestos de comida hasta puestos de artesanías, pasando por casetas de juegos, tiendas de libros usados, casetas de amuletos e incluso tiendas de regalos y otras chucherías.

Ichigo e Inoue caminaron por un buen rato entreteniéndose con todo lo que había en el lugar, la feria era una explosión de colores y texturas que generaba un ambiente muy vivo y efusivo y en el que siempre había algo con qué distraerse. Había carteles grandes, lámparas de papel de arroz y tarjetas de papel madera con leyendas colgando de hilos coloridos. Ichigo e Inoue compraron los bocadillos de pulpo con salsa de guacamole y se quedaron comiendo en un banco rodeados de mucha gente que estaba disfrutando la tarde.

–¡Mmmhh, está delicioso!

Ichigo observó cómo su amiga se regodeaba comiendo los bocadillos, tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro que lo conmovía. Era la expresión de Inoue que a él le gustaba ver, la que hacía que sintiera paz y que recordara con una sensación de alivio el hecho de haber podido rescatarla años atrás.

Fueron en busca de un poco de jugo y siguieron caminando.

–Kurosaki-kun, ¿te gustaron los bocadillos? –preguntó Inoue cuando terminaron de comer.

–Huh –Ichigo concedió–. Así que… esa es la famosa salsa mexicana de la que tanto hablaba Chaddo. Me pregunto por qué no nos ha invitado a comer alguna vez, después de todo él podría preparar ese tipo de comidas.

–Uhm… –Inoue se puso nerviosa de repente y se puso a juguetear con su chalina. –Kurosaki-kun, podría preparar bocadillos con salsa mexicana alguna vez, ¡quiero decir…! Si te apetece, podríamos… –Inoue alzó la mirada y meditó–. Ahora que lo pienso, sería aún más delicioso con un poco de pasta de chocolate y helado. ¡Y además…! Podría hacer los bocadillos con harina de…

De repente un grupo de personas llamó la atención de la chica, porque estaban vestidas de una forma que a ella se le hizo familiar.

–¡Oh, un torneo de karate! –Inoue exclamó con emoción al ver que las personas vestían el atuendo blanco–. ¡Acerquémonos, Kurosaki-kun!

Los dos corrieron hacia donde estaba la plataforma, al parecer era una competencia amistosa propia del festival, y se quedaron mirando un rato. Había dos hombres compitiendo y mucha gente observando, mientras otro hombre, evidentemente el anfitrión, dirigía el evento.

Uno de los competidores venció al otro y la gente empezó a aplaudir. Ichigo observó con atención cuando escuchó que el anfitrión anunciaba con un micrófono:

–¡Llegamos a la última instancia de este primer torneo! Quien logre vencer a nuestro último ganador, Seike Wataru, recibirá un premio especial que podrán retirar al culminar la competencia. ¿Quién será el valiente que logre derribar a este buen hombre?

Hubo un murmullo entre la muchedumbre. Ichigo miró expectante ante la tensión que se había desatado de pronto.

–Kurosaki-kun, espérame aquí.

–¡Huh, ¿qué?! –Ichigo observó a Inoue boquiabierto–. ¡Espera, Inoue! ¿A dónde…?

–Voy a ganar este torneo –declaró la chica con valor y confianza–. Tenme esto por favor –Inoue le encargó a Ichigo su bolso–, ¡vuelvo pronto!

Ahora que lo recordaba, Inoue tenía un amplio conocimiento en karate, Ichigo lo había olvidado. Después de todo Tatsuki le había enseñado a luchar desde que eran niñas, era una de las habilidades poco relucidas de Inoue ya que en las batallas ella siempre se ocupaba de la defensa. Bastante sorprendido, Ichigo se quedó observando a su amiga con aire expectante, Inoue de veras se había decidido a pelear.

–¿Ella… realmente va a hacer esto? –se preguntó algo confundido.

«Es más, ¿se supone que así es una cita?» Definitivamente la imagen de Inoue subiéndose a un combate de lucha no encajaba con lo que él se había imaginado de antemano.

Minutos después, el anfitrión del torneo cogió nuevamente el micrófono y presentó a la nueva competidora.

–¡Muy bien! Tenemos a nuestra última participante, su nombre es… ¡Inoue Orihime!

Se escuchó un gran murmullo entre la gente, tanto hombres como mujeres comentaban lo bonita que era la chica, sobre todo el público masculino, y no faltaron los zánganos que empezaron a chiflar y a hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. Ichigo miró en derredor frunciendo el entrecejo. La gente realmente estaba conmocionada.

Se le entregó a Inoue un haori con un cinturón blanco para que vistiera apropiadamente, la chica se los puso, se quitó las botas y enseguida se acercó a la plataforma.

–Y ahora… ¡que comience el reto!

Inoue saludó a su contrincante y ambos se dispusieron a luchar. Ichigo la observó con mucho asombro.

No podía negar que la idea de ver a Inoue luchando hábilmente con ese _look_ tan femenino era extraña… y también interesante, en verdad. Era muy sexy de hecho. A Ichigo le atraía mucho. Sus piernas se extendían dando patadas certeras, sus brazos se estiraban haciendo que el torso se doblara armoniosamente, resaltando una cintura bien torneada y una ondulación de cabello largo y brillante que parecía dejar al público en trance. Cada vez que Inoue daba una patada, los músculos de sus piernas saltaban fuertemente a la vista y…

–¡HA!

En menos de dos minutos Inoue se hizo con la victoria del combate. El público aplaudió fervientemente con ánimos de festejo, parecía que era genial que hubiera ganado una chica.

–¡Felicitaciones! –anunció el anfitrión–. Inoue Orihime, es un honor que hayas participado en este torneo amistoso del festival mensual de Karakura. Ahora, como se prometió, recibe por favor este premio.

Un jovencito se acercó a la plataforma llevando un sobre, se lo entregó al anfitrión y se retiró.

–Es un premio sorpresa, como se acostumbra en nuestros torneos –explicó el anfitrión con una sonrisa–. ¡Esperamos que disfrutes de tu recompensa, Orihime-san!

–Muchas gracias –Inoue cogió el sobre y se inclinó educadamente. Se alejó de la plataforma con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, devolvió el haori, se calzó sus botas y buscó directamente a Ichigo.

De repente alguien la agarró del brazo. Inoue se volteó ofuscada.

–Hey, muñeca, ¿te gustaría practicar karate conmigo? –Era un muchacho de aspecto rudo–. Prometo darte un premio muy grande, eh –le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

–Ah… –Inoue se puso un poco nerviosa. –No, yo…

Una mano apareció de la nada apretando fuerte el brazo de ese chico.

–Suéltala –dijo Ichigo con una mirada gélida. El chico rudo se mosqueó mirándolo ceñudo.

–¿Y quién eres tú? –preguntó con altivez.

Ichigo se interpuso entre Inoue y ese tipo deshaciendo finalmente el agarre del brazo.

–Soy el que está con ella –dijo con voz firme. Los dos se miraron desafiantes hasta que el otro desistió y se fue. Ichigo pudo oír que mientras se alejaba decía algo sobre una cabezota de zanahoria, por lo que no tardó en fruncir el puño con un aura de oscuridad sobre sus hombros. "¡Maldito...!"

–¡Aah! –El grito de Inoue lo devolvió de su enfado.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¡Son cupones para _Break Store_! –Inoue había sacado dos _vouchers_ del sobre que le dieron como premio–. Ah, ¡qué bueno!

–¿ _Break Store_?

–¡Sí! La tienda de comidas.

 _Break Store_ era una tienda popular de comidas y desayunos. Inoue no tardó en dibujar en su mente una bandeja llena de licuados, postres, ¡incluso hamburguesas!, una montaña de comida que llegaba hasta el techo.

–Oh, vaya. Es un buen premio, Inoue.

–Kurosaki-kun –Inoue le sonrió a Ichigo, el entusiasmo le había ganado a la timidez–. Te invito a canjear mis cupones, ¿qué dices? –Inoue había empezado a sentirse más tranquila, como si los nervios de estar junto al chico que le gustaba fueran diluyéndose poco a poco y fueran reemplazados con comodidad.

–Sí, suena bien –Ichigo aprobó con una sonrisa, también de entusiasmo–. Podemos ir después de pasear un poco por la feria, ¿está bien?

–Huh.

Siguieron recorriendo la feria hasta que se toparon con una caseta de juegos, era el juego clásico en el que había que pescar peces dorados.

–Ooh…

Inoue parecía sentir debilidad por cada cosa linda que veía, y asimismo Ichigo sentía debilidad por ella cada vez que su costado más tierno y adorable salía a la luz… lo cual sucedía todo el tiempo, por cierto. Inoue era increíble, lograba que él se sintiera en paz y que pudiera respirar con alivio sintiendo que todo estaba bien, que finalmente no había por qué preocuparse.

Siguieron de largo avanzando por el área de juegos, cada vez más gente se iba aglutinando en los puestos de la feria, dado que cuanto más anochecía, más se apreciaban las luces y toda la decoración del lugar creando un ambiente mágico. Un grupo de músicos se oía a unos cuantos metros tocando la cítara y la flauta de bambú.

–Qué lindo... –Inoue se había quedado prácticamente embelesada con un peluche que reposaba sobre una repisa. Era un oso grande de color miel que sostenía una inmensa flor de peluche en su centro, y que destacaba del resto.

–Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –preguntó el anciano que estaba en el mostrador–. Ah, esos. Es el premio mayor. Tiene que clavar la mayor cantidad de dardos posibles en el tablero si quiere llevarse ese oso gigante.

–¿P-Premio mayor? Ya veo… –A Inoue se le caía la baba por ese oso grande de peluche–. B-Bueno…

–¿Dónde están los dardos?

Inoue se giró y vio a Ichigo parado junto a ella.

–Aquí, caballero –El vendedor le entregó un set de diez dardos y le explicó lo que debía hacer. Según la cantidad de dardos que dieran en el blanco, podía elegir un premio de acuerdo a su valor correspondiente. Tenía que sumar la mayor cantidad de puntos.

Ichigo sacó su billetera y le pagó al vendedor. Sonrió confianzudo tomando el primer dardo entre sus manos.

–Muy bien.

Inoue se quedó mirándolo con emoción.

–T-Tú puedes, Kurosaki-kun.

Primero, blanco. Segundo, blanco. Tercero, blanco. Iba bien, lo estaba haciendo genial. Tercero, blanco. Cuarto, quinto, sexto…

–Oh, increíble… –Que Inoue lo apoyara y creyera en sus capacidades, lo animaba aún más.

Ichigo siguió lanzando los dardos.

Séptimo, blanco. Octavo, blanco. Noveno, blanco. Décimo…

Fijó su vista en el punto.

–¡ _Yoshi_!

–¡Ah!

–¡Felicidades! –exclamó el vendedor–. Ha lanzado los diez dardos en el blanco, es usted puntilloso, caballero. Ahora, por favor, escoja uno de los premios mayores.

–Sí. Inoue…

Inoue no tardó en apuntar con el dedo hacia el oso que ella quería.

–Quiero ese, por favor.

El anciano despachó el oso gigante de la repisa y lo dejó sobre el mostrador ante la pareja de chicos.

–Muy bien, que lo disfruten –les dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Inoue acarició la felpa suave del peluche con su mejilla, ¡era tan lindo! Y no sólo eso… ¡Kurosaki-kun lo había ganado para ella! Inoue se sentía muy conmovida, como si una brisa cálida estuviera rozado su pecho.

–Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun –agradeció mirándolo a los ojos.

–No es nada –concedió Ichigo. En su interior se sentía estupendo por haber podido producir esa alegría en Inoue, el rostro de la chica irradiaba candidez y felicidad.

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un momento, pupilas color castaña colapsando sobre pupilas color café. Una ráfaga de excitación acarició el pecho de Ichigo. Casi inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia adelante y se arrimó un poco más a ella, Ichigo miró los labios de su amiga y los deseó…

Inoue guardó silencio. Su mirada era anhelante y sus mejillas tenían un agradable color que la hacía ver aún más preciosa.

Ichigo se paró bien cerca de ella y le acarició la mano.

–Inoue…

Sentía tantas cosas. Era una sensación tan buena estar a su lado, que ella siempre lo hiciera sentir tranquilo y acompañado y que todo ese apoyo que ella le ofrecía fuera incondicional y naciera sinceramente de su corazón. Él necesitaba proteger. El corazón de Inoue era algo verdaderamente especial y valioso, algo que él y sólo él se moría de ganas de poder poseer, y era algo que quería proteger a toda costa. Él siempre estaría para ella, para impedir que alguien le hiciera daño y para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie le borrara esa hermosa sonrisa.

Ichigo la tomó suavemente del brazo. Un millón de sentimientos cruzaron los ojos ansiosos de su amiga…

–¡Kuurosaaaki-saaaan…!

–¡Aaah!

Inoue se dio un susto de muerte. Estaba tan absorta en la realización de su sueño eterno que a poco si estaba prestando atención alrededor. Una voz saltarina y conocida los hizo girarse, entonces vieron a un tipo con sombrero rayado.

–¡Urahara-san…!

«¿Por qué siempre tiene que aparecerse en todos lados?» A Ichigo casi le dio una vena asesina.

–Ooh, veo que están disfrutando de la hermosa tarde, ¿interrumpo algo? –comentó Urahara sin la menor afectación–. Veo que no… Oh, pero qué bello peluche, Inoue-san. ¿Kurosaki-san te lo dio? Cielos, qué muchacho tan atento…

–E-Eso…

Ichigo estaba seguro de que podría cortar a su padre y a Urahara-san con su espada sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

–Como sea… no esperaba encontrármelos por aquí. Vine para ponerme al corriente de los precios. Como ustedes sabrán, un buen vendedor debe estar informado sobre la competencia –dijo cubriéndose la boca con su abanico–. De cierto, hay muchas cosas interesantes en estos eventos, he pensado en tomar ide…

–¡Mentiroso! –Un enojado Jinta apareció de la nada–. ¡Nos forzaste a venir porque querías probar esos estúpidos bocadillos de no sé qué salsa!

–Jinta-kun –Se asomó Ururu–, tú también quisiste probar los bocadillos.

–¡C-Cállate! Además, ese tipo dice ser un buen vendedor y se la pasa durmien…

–¡OOOOH! –Urahara distrajo a todos señalando una plataforma que se encontraba por allí–. Pero si ya han empezado a preparar los fuegos artificiales, ¡miren!

Ichigo se volvió a Inoue y volvió a sonreírle mientras Jinta y Ururu seguían discutiendo. Pronto siguieron su camino y se apartaron de la multitud. Ya había empezado a caer el ocaso.

Salieron de la feria y caminaron algunas cuadras por el pueblo. Había muchísima gente en la calle, personas yendo y viniendo del festival, niños corriendo, luces, barriletes, papeles en el suelo. En poco tiempo llegaron a la tienda de comida, donde también había bullicio.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de entrada y dejó que Inoue pasara primero.

–Oooh…

Había un cartel grande que decía _"Break Store"_ a primera vista de la puerta de entrada. Inoue se llenó los ojos con todos los pasteles y bocados que se exhibían en el mostrador y en las vitrinas. Ichigo observó que su amiga realmente estaba hambrienta, se le hacía agua a la boca. Por cierto, ¿cómo hacía para comer tanto? Inoue se mantenía en buena forma de hecho…

Enseguida le entregó los cupones a la vendedora y ésta los revisó por un momento, luego les preguntó a los dos con una sonrisa:

–¿Qué van a llevar, señores?

Era una decisión muy difícil para Inoue, ¡quería llevarse todo! Pero los cupones tenían un límite, así que debió resumir sus deseos alimenticios.

Ella y Kurosaki-kun escogieron varias cosas dulces y se pidieron un helado batido cada uno, Inoue de frutilla e Ichigo de vainilla. Avistaron una mesa desocupada que estaba contra la pared y se dirigieron allí, cada uno cargando su bandeja. Se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones de respaldo alto.

–¡ _Itadakimasu!_ –Inoue se llevó cuanto antes la cuchara a la boca, degustando la crema blanca mezclada con la pulpa de la frutilla–. Mmmhh…

Ichigo también probó su helado, estaba delicioso realmente. Minutos después probó su primer bocado dulce: una porción pequeña de tarta de kiwi.

–Tch, me pregunto por qué Urahara-san siempre está en todos lados –comentó frunciendo el entrecejo–. A veces me hace sentir perseguido.

–Mmh, pe'o, Ku'osaki-kun… –Inoue terminó de mascar. Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a ese peculiar aunque adorable detalle en los modales de Inoue–. Sólo estaban paseando.

–Como si fuera a creerme todo lo que dice –terció Ichigo–. En cualquier caso, él es un shinigami exiliado, eso no suena bien del todo.

–Hhm… Pero, Urahara-san es una persona agradable y ha ayudado a Kurosaki-kun muchas veces –propuso Inoue.

–Sí… Supongo que él es así –dijo Ichigo al fin–. Aunque, es molesto que siempre esté apareciéndose en situaciones en las que… esto… eh… –Ichigo recordó el momento en que estuvo a punto de besar a su amiga y se acobardó–. O-Olvídalo.

Continuaron probando los bocadillos dulces, ambos muy entretenidos. En un momento incluso se pelearon por quién se comería el brownie de chocolate, hasta que decidieron repartirlo entre los dos.

La gente entraba y salía cada tanto de la tienda; parejas jóvenes, grupos de amigos y alguna que otra familia con niños haciendo ruido. Un golpe sordo se escuchó contra la mesa que estaba detrás de Ichigo, aquel era un día muy efusivo al parecer.

–Está muy tranquilo, ¿no? –dijo Ichigo–. Sin que los hollows estén acechando constantemente como antes. Parece que los Espada tienen algo que ver con e…

–¡Eres ruidoso!

Una figura delgada se asomó detrás del respaldo del sillón. Era un chico con gafas.

–¡Ishida! –Ichigo abrió los ojos en grande–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ishida tenía una expresión de impaciencia, muy típica de él cuando Kurosaki se encontraba alrededor. Se ajustó las gafas.

– _Intentando_ estudiar. Tenía entendido que este lugar era apropiado para estar tranquilo pero al parecer… cierta persona está alterando el orden de este salón.

–T-Tú… –Ichigo compuso un gesto irónico.

–Lo siento, Inoue-san –Ishida se disculpó dirigiéndose a Inoue–. Por encima de todo, lamento que tu primera cita con Kurosaki tenga que basarse en conversaciones invariables relacionadas con hollows. Él es realmente estúpido.

¿P-Primera cita? ¿C-Con Kurosaki-kun? ¿Cómo es que Ishida-kun sabía de eso? Inoue sintió que su rostro estaba en llamas.

–Oh, e-eso…

–¡Aquí está!

Una voz femenina y familiar se escuchó más atrás. Ichigo e Inoue se quedaron mirando para ver de quién se trataba.

A Ichigo casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

–¡KARIN!

–¡I-Ichi-nii! –A Karin casi se le resbaló la bandeja con licuados que llevaba–. ¡¿Q-Qué…?!

Ichigo se puso de pie de inmediato.

–¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Karin?! –preguntó demandante alternando la vista entre su hermana e Ishida–. Ustedes dos, ¿por qué están juntos?

Ishida mantuvo la calma aunque su expresión todavía era impaciente, cogió la bandeja y la puso sobre la mesa antes de que Karin la dejara caer. Karin se quedó sin habla al ver a su hermano, era una sorpresa… no muy agradable.

–Karin-san se ha ofrecido a explicarme algunos aspectos prácticos relativos a la Medicina –concedió Ishida en tono conciliador. No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿por qué debería ponerse nervioso?–. Descuida, Kurosaki. No tengo otro tipo de intenciones con tu hermana menor. De hecho, ella es muy amigable.

–¿Q-Qué dices? –¡Cómo si esas palabras fueran a tranquilizarlo!

–Ichi-nii –Finalmente Karin recuperó su línea, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano de forma apaciguadora–. Por favor, continúa con tus asuntos –Miró a Inoue por un momento y luego le sonrió a su hermano con confianza.

A Ichigo no le quedó más remedio que confiar en ella. Después de todo, había unos libros en la mesa de Ishida así que debían de estar diciendo la verdad.

Ichigo volvió a su asiento aunque no pudo ocultar el gesto gruñón. Escuchó que Ishida y su hermana intercambiaban unas palabras acerca de ir a otra mesa y se quedó algo enfadado.

–Je, je –Inoue se rió con simpatía.

–¿"Je, je" qué? –bufó Ichigo.

–Je, je… Kurosaki-kun es muy celoso.

–¿Y eso qué?

–Eso… es lindo. Como se espera de Kurosaki-kun, eres muy sobreprotector –Su amiga tenía una sonrisa tan radiante que poco tenía que ver con el aura oscura que a él lo envolvía en ese momento. Ichigo resopló resignado–. ¡Oh! –Inoue pareció recordar algo–. ¡Cierto, casi lo olvido! Kurosaki-kun, ¿recuerdas la canción de Wahaha que solía cantar? Bueno, es que he estado pensando en nuevas palabras para hacer rimas y… Hhm –Inoue le dio una cucharada a su helado y adoptó un gesto ceñudo–. No puedo decidir si mañana suena mejor que maraña.

«¿Se supone que hay diferencia?» Ichigo pensó como si fuera una obviedad.

Permanecieron un rato más en la tienda y cuando salieron ya se había hecho de noche. Ishida y Karin se habían quedado estudiando en una mesa del fondo. Al verlos, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no sucedía nada raro en realidad.

Llevaban casi tres horas juntos. Según Tatsuki-chan, si la cita llegaba a durar dos horas ya era todo un éxito, así que eso le dio esperanzas a Inoue. Se aferró a su oso de peluche y se preguntó si les quedaba algo por hacer…

–Inoue, ¿quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales? –propuso Ichigo de repente. Se veía más tranquilo desde que salieron de _Break Store_ , eso hizo que Inoue se pusiera contenta.

–Huh. Esto… ¿Quizás… podríamos verlos desde el lago? E-Es que allí es más tranquilo.

Se encaminaron hacia allí y cuando llegaron, se sentaron en un banco. En aquel sitio apartado de la muchedumbre también había algunas personas, aunque era considerablemente más silencioso. De hecho… Ichigo observó que había varias parejas en el lugar. Se creaba un ambiente muy íntimo.

Los fuegos artificiales no tardaron en comenzar. Grandes explosiones de colores coparon el cielo, pintando flores centellantes sobre el fondo azul y reflejándose asimismo en el agua mansa, iluminando los rostros atentos de todos. Ambos contemplaron los fuegos en silencio, una expresión muy suave cruzaba el rostro de Inoue cuando Ichigo la miró de costado.

«Qué bueno… que puedas estar aquí, Inoue» Pensó, mientras también se sentía contento por haberla invitado a salir.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron, un leve murmullo se levantó en el lugar. Ichigo se giró un poco al igual que su amiga. Los dos tenían otra vez esas miradas ansiosas de hace un rato atrás, de pupilas parpadeantes y anhelantes que no hacían más que sumergirse en las pupilas acuosas del otro.

Ichigo volvió a acariciar el brazo de su amiga. Las mejillas de Inoue adquirieron un color que se volvía encantador mezclado con la luz pálida de la noche. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que lo derretían de ternura y también de excitación…

–Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso. El mundo se detuvo para Inoue, que al principio no dejó de temblar. El beso de Ichigo tomó una forma tan suave y cariñosa que logró que Inoue pudiera acoplarse a él, devolviéndole un beso tímido y lleno de sentimientos.

Ichigo llevó una mano hacia su hombro, agarrándolo con cuidado. Luego deslizó otra mano hacia su cintura, profundizando el beso, y entonces…

–¡Ah!

Un estridente y persuasivo saxo empezó a resonar en todo el parque. Era una melodía… ¿extraña?

" _I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool…"_

Ichigo se dio vuelta y avistó unos parlantes gigantes. Alguien lo saludaba de lejos, ¿de quién se trataba?

Oh, no. Era broma, ¿verdad?

–¡¿Urahara-san?! –Diablos, ese sombrero era inconfundible.

«Un momento, hay alguien más» Ichigo estrechó los ojos intentando distinguir a lo lejos.

Tenía que ser broma.

–¡¿Viejo?!

Sí, allí estaba Isshin Kurosaki guiñando el ojo y levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación en dirección a su hijo.

Tenía que ser broma. Iba a matarlos, ¡de veras que iba a cortarlos!

–¿Kurosaki-kun? –La voz de Inoue sonaba doliente. Ichigo la miró y se dio cuenta de que le estaba apretando el hombro.

–¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó acariciándola. Luego se volvió hacia ese par de viejos estúpidos, que sonreían con una ridícula expresión en sus rostros. ¡¿Es que acaso no tenían vida?! Ichigo ya estaba encabronado. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que Inoue se levantara–. Vámonos, Inoue. Busquemos… Uhm. Un lugar más íntimo.

Carajo, no sabía cómo aquello iría a resultar pero mejor que resultara en privado. Demonios, ¿por qué esa estúpida música había logrado, de alguna forma, ponerlo en situación? Uff.

Inoue lo siguió, oso gigante en mano, dando pasos casi saltarines a lo largo del parque.

Había sido una buena cita por empezar. Y al parecer aún les quedaba mucho, mucho por seguir explorando.

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** La canción que suena en el parque es "Careless Whisper" de George Michael xD Realmente fue la primera escena que se me ocurrió cuando empecé a escribir el fic y terminó siendo la última, lol.

Por ahí agregué algo de Ishida/Karin aunque muy sutil, por supuesto. No soy fan de esa pareja pero me dio curiosidad ponerlos juntos.

Los _looks_ de Ichigo e Inoue están inspirados en unas tarjetas oficiales de Bleach, después las voy a poner en mi fb por si a alguien le interesa.

Me gustaría hacerle una continuación (sólo una) pero tendría que ser en agosto, cuando finalice el concurso, porque sólo se pueden presentar one-shots y no quería extender esta parte más, me gusta cómo queda así y responde al prompt de la primera cita. Ya veremos.

Y nada más. Como dije arriba, para mí una cita Ichihime no puede ser muy normal teniendo en cuenta lo disparatados que son estos personajes, sobre todo cuando están juntos. Aww, son tan adorables *heart*

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡espero sus reviews! :)


End file.
